Water Over the Dam
by Random Guise
Summary: A short one-shot follow-up that takes place several years after the ending of the film "Muriel's Wedding". The currents of life move us along, but sometimes an eddy will bring you back part way. I don't own these characters and I've never been in the southern hemisphere.


**A/N: Takes place four years after the ending of the movie "Muriel's Wedding".**

* * *

Water over the Dam

"Mariel?"

Muriel Heslop turned around, unable to stop herself upon hearing the name. She had only used it for a short time four years ago, but she spent so much time correcting people that sometimes she had to think before signing her name; she had spent hours practicing writing "Mariel Heslop" when she moved to Sydney from Porpoise Spit, Australia.

Her eyes searched for the source and immediately spotted him in the crowd; six foot two, blue eyes and a muscular but still trim body returned her look with a slight smile. She knew that face - she had said "I do" to it three years ago.

David Van Arkle was an Olympic swimmer from South Africa who had come to Australia when it looked like his country would be banned from participating in the 1996 games. Needing to marry a citizen to stay legally in the country, he had placed an advertisement that caught the eye of Muriel who quickly agreed with his coach Ken Blundell to accept and collect ten thousand dollars as payment to have a platonic marriage. Needing only to be married four months, Muriel left shortly after their vows when her mother died but kept the separation secret so as to not hinder David's chances. She hadn't seen him since; even their legal divorce four months later had been done by proxy. Now here he was in the flesh again and moving toward her.

"Hello David" she said after he stood near her, accepting a hug. They had only been intimate on the night before she left as he comforted her on her loss. He didn't feel quite like a stranger now, she thought to herself with a slight smile. "It's back to Muriel now; I switched back after I left. I told you I had to stop lying before it was to late, and that was part of it. I'm just plain Muriel now" she added with a bigger smile.

"You might have been many things, but you were never plain" David countered graciously. "If you don't mind me asking, whatever became of your family?"

"Well, my brothers and sisters still all live together. Everyone but Penny have pitched in with odd jobs and they seem to be able to keep it together since mum died. Deidre surprised me and helps out once a month to try and straighten things up. I guess you heard about dad..."

"Not really. I heard his name on the TV about the bribery case but I never heard what happened." Muriel's dad Bill Heslop was a local politician and well known for 'fixing' things for people with his connections. After Muriel took most of his money courtesy of a blank check, he was caught accepting bribes from some foreign developers; he may have done it before but was only caught in this instance.

"They convicted him after it finally got to trial, but because it was his first offense someone in the Prime Minister's office suggested leniency and he ended up with three months in jail, deferred. Before it was time to report he ended up in hospital with a heart attack for four months."

"I'm sorry Muriel. Is he...okay now?"

"I suppose; I learned my lesson but I don't know if he ever will. He still brags how the PM influenced the sentencing. He told me 'You reap what you sow' when I left him with the kids while I came back here to live. He's probably still sowing any chance he gets, if you ask me."

"So you moved back here to Sydney?"

"Sure did. I said goodbye to Porpoise Spit with Rhonda."

"The girl in the wheelchair? I thought she lived in Sheep Dag."

Muriel stared for a moment at David until he couldn't hold his straight face anymore and started snorting from suppressed laughter. She joined him and they stood alternately laughing and gasping for breath until regaining control after a few minutes; any attempt at talking was futile until a semblance of normal breathing resumed. Muriel won that race.

"You...got me there...congratulations on picking up some local slang. Yeah, me and Rhonda have an apartment together. I've got a job at the grocer around the corner but I came over here for the post. What about you? I don't know how you did in the games but I thought you'd be back in Johannesburg by now. Are you staying for the 2000 games?"

"I never made it to American in '96 like I planned" he said, windmilling his right arm. "I qualified at the trails for the 1500 but tore a muscle in my right shoulder the day after, of all the luck; they had to send an alternate in my place. It's healed now, but I lost some speed and there's no way I'll be good enough for 2000."

"Pity, David. But you're still here, aren't ya?"

"So it seems" David admitted. "Coach thought I might be a good coach; says I'm too soft on 'em but the blokes seem to like me."

"What's not to like?" Muriel giggled.

"Thanks. So, after abandoning me did you hook up with that Brice fellow?" Brice Nobes was a customer at the video shop Muriel worked at previously and the two were on their first date when Rhonda Epinstalk fell and injured her spine when a discovered tumor led to surgery that created permanent paralysis. It was a little awkward to date after that, and then Muriel had gotten married and THAT wouldn't have been right either.

"Brice? Nah, he's a great guy but it just didn't seem right after everything. It's not all bad though; he's dating Rhonda now. She's not quite as wild as before, and he's had to pick things up a bit but I think it might work out. I've gone out a few times but mostly do my own stuff or hang out with Rhonda sometimes. How about you? You got anyone?"

"Nothing that's worked out. There was this girl...mind you, I didn't love her but I think I could like having her around. I think I still could" David said just a bit shyly, not quite the stone he was when she first met him. A swimming stone, she thought before understanding what he was saying.

Muriel took a breath. David had said that to her before she left. Could it be? "I couldn't stay married to you, David. I had to go. That's water over the dam."

"And I understand that, believe me I do. The marriage was a lie, and now it's over. Maybe I reaped what I sowed with my shoulder, I dunno. But both of us started fresh after that so why not just accept each other for what we are. We could hang out a bit, get to know each other and see if maybe we get along. How does that sound?"

Muriel bit her lip. "And after the Olympics you go back to Africa and I'm still here."

"As long as Australia's got swimmers, they'll need coaches. After 2000 there's Athens, then Bejing I think and who knows where after that. Besides, I could get a job back home but I kinda like the country; you may talk funny for someone from the southern hemisphere but I think I really like the country. I decided I'm gonna give living here a go; does that bother you?"

"I don't think so" considered Muriel out loud. "I can't say for sure because I don't really know you. Before, you said that you only wanted to win. But then again that's what I said I wanted too."

"Winning is for losers."

"But what about losers?"

"Losing is for losers."

"Then what's left?"

"Life. Living life is for winners. All I used to care about before was swimming and how to do it better. I still enjoy it, but there's more to life than that even if I haven't found out what it is yet." David shrugged.

"Well I don't know either" echoed Muriel as she joined him in the gesture.

"Good. What do you say we go have dinner on Saturday and I'll talk about myself so much you'll be sick of it. Then you can have a better idea of who I am. How about that?"

"Saturday's out, Rhonda and I are seeing a movie. But if you're free for lunch on Sunday we can do that. If you want."

"Great, I plan on being hungry that day too" David grinned and they both laughed.

The End

* * *

**A/N: I saw this film based on a recommendation of an Australian friend. I think the "Waterloo" scene was the best part of the whole movie.**


End file.
